This invention relates to an electromagnetic device to be used in, for example, an electromagnetic relay.
Recently, a magnetic relay to be miniaturized, preferably, as small as a package for semiconductor device such as a dual-in-line type IC has been required. To provide such an electromagnetic relay, a miniaturized, especially thinned, electromagnetic device for actuating contacts has been required. However, conventional electromagnetic devices are rather complex in construction, bulky and expensive to manufacture. For example, a movable unit or armature has been disposed over an energizing coil, so that the electromagnetic device is not effectively miniaturized in height.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact electromagnetic device, especially miniaturized in height, being substantially similar to a flat semiconductor device package.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic device comprising a small number of structual units which can be easily assembled and, hence, at low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic device having stable operational characteristics against mechanical shock or vibration.